


Let's dirty your paws

by 30three



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Catboy George, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Psychopath Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30three/pseuds/30three
Summary: Dream tries to be a good owner and a killer at the same time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Let's dirty your paws

"I'm back."

George's ears and tail twitched lightly at the sound of his owner's joyful voice. He quickly got up from the couch abandoning the horror movie he was watching and went to greet the other.

"Hey Dream." The smaller man said as he wrapped his arms around the other. They stood like that for a while until George let go. "What took you so long?"

He could see how tired Dream was. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was a total mess. George also noticed that his bag was nowhere to be found. He got really overworked today huh?

"Darryl needed my help with some documents and stuff so I had to stay. Took a bit longer than I've thought." The green eyed man chuckled and scratched his head. 

He lied. 

"It took you way longer than I've expected." George replied shortly and went back to the living room. He looked annoyed. 

The blonde sighed. The British catboy had a strange way of showing any positive feelings. He could be affectionate for hours but he would instantly forget about it and right now Dream had to take a second to understand what the other meant. He could only assume that he was rather worried than mad. 

Which is classified as positive. 

He took off his coat and shoes. They were surprisingly clean despite his little accident he had today. He looked around for his bag realizing he most likely left it at work. He shrugged to himself - he would get it tomorrow. 

He didn't bother to change into anything more comfortable and went to sit beside George on the couch. He opened his arms waiting for the Brit to give in. When he finally did, Dream smiled 

"So how was your day besides helping your colleague for three hours?" The catboy said a bit calmer despite wanting to spit venom at the other. 

"Nothing too special I guess. All I do is paperwork."

"You could get me some company here next time. Waiting for you to come back is draining." George whined and rested his head on Dream's shoulder. 

That is a good idea. He should get his cat company. 

"Does Sapnap sound good?"

"What do you mean?" George's ears rose up as he got interested. Dream will actually do something he suggested? No way.

"Is Sapnap good enough to spend time with you? " The blonde put his hand on the other's head and started to rub behind his ears lightly. "You know, Tommy should be free tomorrow as well."

"Defineatly the first option. That Tom kid gets too touchy and annoying after a while."

"Alright."

They sat in the room with the TV as their only source of light. George's purrs started to break through the screams that were in the movie. Soon Dream turned off the TV as he noticed that George fell asleep. He carefully took him off his lap and stood up. He's technically a cat so he probably wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch tonight.

Dream was too exhausted to pick him up and take him to the bedroom. His arms were sore from carrying people. His legs were sore from running. He had to rest today.

He went to the bedroom and fell on his bed. He didn't mind sleeping in his today's outfit, he felt too heavy to take it off.

"Oh yeah Sapnap." Dream searched with his hand for the phone and grabbed it. He sent a simple text to inform his friend about tomorrow. Fortunately he didn't question anything.

Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :D  
> So this is the first chapter of LDYP and I feel pretty good about it so SF will have an even worse Update schedule whoops. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this because I have no clue what's this going to be about sjsjsj


End file.
